Last Goodbye
by Myaka
Summary: POST SEASON FINAL "Wilson's Heart" J'évite le résumé pour cette fois. J'ai trop peur de dévoiler des choses à ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'épisode. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le titre est assez explicite. --'


**Note de l'Auteur :** Post season final. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, et qui ne tiennent pas à tomber sur un grooos spoiler : passez vite votre chemin. Les autres, _cry with me_ ! Je me suis évidemment appuyée sur une scène de l'épisode, tout en y apportant une certaine interprétation. J'espère que cela ne dénature pas l'esprit de la scène. A vous d'en juger !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mes écrits qui ne sont que purs divertissements.

**Spoilers :** Season Final – 4x16 – Wilson's Heart.

**Conseil de Musique :** Re: Stacks – Bon Iver (musique utilisée dans la série).

**Last Goodbye**

_« - I'm dead._

_- I love you. »_

Amber ne cilla pas. Le ton de sa voix n'était pas interrogatif et la réponse fuyante de Wilson ne fit que confirmer son diagnostique… Les minutes qui suivraient seraient les dernières… Passé le premier sentiment de panique, c'est l'apaisement qui survint. Les bras de James l'entourant n'y étaient pas étrangers, Amber en était persuadée. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues trouvaient leur reflet sur celles de Wilson. Elle raffermit son étreinte autant que ses maigres forces le lui permettaient. En réponse à cette demande muette de réconfort, Wilson déposa un baiser sur son front.

_The Cutthroat Bitch_, redoutée de tous et de toutes, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

Mais qu'importait les apparences à présent ? Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, chaque bouffé d'air inspiré, puis lentement expiré, lui semblait plus précieuse que tout ce à quoi elle s'était jusqu'alors accrochée. Sa soif de reconnaissance, son ambition n'étaient plus que de bien pâles préoccupations en comparaison de cette envie qu'elle éprouvait de rester en vie. Une envie d'autant plus dévorante qu'elle se savait condamnée.

Le regard d'Amber se plongea dans celui de James. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Elle prit conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas chercher d'explications aux raisons qui l'avait conduite à se trouver sur ce lit d'hôpital. Qu'importait de savoir si House était responsable ou si elle n'aurait tout simplement pas du chercher à jouer la petite amie parfaite ? Savoir le pourquoi ou même le comment n'effacerait pas le fait qu'elle allait mourir... qu'elle était _déjà_ morte. Pour l'instant, elle avait du mal à associer une telle pensée avec la réalité. Tout ce qu'elle voulait… c'était rester là ; dans ses bras…

…et se perdre dans l'immensité de ses yeux ; pour ne jamais retrouver le chemin du retour ? L'idée était plus qu'attirante.

Il l'aimait. Elle en était sûre, et en ressentait une certaine fierté. La fierté qu'un homme aussi bien ait pu lui accorder autant d'attention. Elle avait toujours recherché chez les hommes un effet miroir. Avec James, c'était elle qui menait la danse, tout en se faisant délicieusement promener par cette douceur permanente qui émanait de lui. Leur couple, si critiqué, leur procurait à chacun ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pour la première fois, Amber se sentait aimé pour ce qu'elle était réellement, et cette simple constatation ne la rendait que plus attachée encore à James.

Elle sourit. Ou plutôt tenta d'esquisser ce qu'elle pensait être un sourire mais qui, en réalité, avait plutôt l'étoffe d'une grimace. Grimace, bien vite étouffée par les baisers de Wilson. Elle sentait qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant les heures où elle avait été inconsciente, mais rejeta ses interrogations au fond de sa tête, préférant se concentrer sur les mains de Wilson qui parcouraient son visage. Elle s'aperçut, non sans surprise, que les minutes qui s'écoulaient avant la mort prenaient une autre teinte, et possédaient une saveur particulière. Les secondes s'étiraient et galopaient, tout à la fois, comme l'aurait fait son cœur s'il avait été en bon état de marche. Wilson renifla à son oreille.

Les yeux d'Amber se firent lourds et une grande fatigue s'abattit soudain, sans prévenir, sur ses épaules. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'enfonçait davantage dans son oreiller. Sentant s'approcher l'échéance, elle se força à rouvrir les yeux, et au prix d'un effort, souleva sa main pour reposer son doigt sur la lèvre de Wilson. Elle le dévisagea un long moment, se contentant de cet échange muet, plus parlant que le plus pathétique des discours qu'ils auraient pu prononcer.

Qui avait-il à dire à cet instant ?

Il n'y avait plus qu'à ressentir. Et Amber s'y employait de toutes ses forces. Elle ignorait si elle croyait au Paradis, à Dieu, et à toutes ces choses-là…. Mais si une vie existait après la mort, elle voulait y emmener ces souvenirs. Ces sentiments. Son doigt retraça la bouche de Wilson, comme pour garder le souvenir impérissable de ses lèvres qu'elle avait si souvent embrassé. Sa tête était remplie de ces derniers mois passés avec cet homme que le destin lui avait fait rencontrer. Avait-elle jamais été aussi heureuse ? Elle ne le pensait sincèrement pas. Le lui avait-elle seulement dit à quel point il comptait pour elle ? Elle ne le pensait pas non plus… Pas comme lui le lui disait en tout cas…

Elle se concentra alors comme jamais sur ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement : la peur de l'inconnu s'était envolée, de même que la colère, seul restait, impérissable, ce sentiment qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle comprit que rien d'autre ne comptait. Que rien d'autre n'avait jamais compté, et que rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance. Elle mourrait… Elle était déjà morte, et pourtant ce sentiment subsistait, preuve de son ampleur et de sa vivacité. Et alors que sa vie s'échappait lentement, ce sentiment lui n'en continuait pas moins de grandir, et resterait toujours là, tant que Wilson ne l'oublierait pas.

Apaisée, la main d'Amber retomba sur le drap. James s'en saisit et la pressa fortement, comme pressentant et redoutant les dernières secondes qui s'annonçaient. Amber le fixa et lui accorda finalement son dernier sourire ; le sourire de la Princesse qu'elle n'avait jamais été et qui pourtant, condamnée au sommeil éternel, s'enfonçait petit à petit dans le néant. Les larmes de son chevalier qui, bien que vaillant n'était pas parvenu à la sauver, s'écrasèrent sur le drap, formant une auréole humide. Dans un ultime effort, Amber se redressa imperceptiblement pour glisser ces derniers mots à l'oreille de James. Toute son âme était tendue dans cette simple phrase, qui se présentait comme la conclusion de leur histoire commune ; ce conte de fée, sans prince, ni princesse. Ils n'auraient pas de nombreux enfants, et ne vivraient longtemps et heureux. Seule trace de ce conte dont les pages semblaient avoir été arrachées : cet amour.

_« I love you, too. »_


End file.
